MOBILE HEALTH TECHNOLOGY SHARED RESOURCE ? ABSTRACT The Mobile Heath Technology Shared Resource (mHealth SR) is a Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC)- managed facility which develops advanced web and mobile applications that aim to prevent cancer, supplement cancer treatments and improve the quality of life for cancer survivors. Under the overall direction of Michael Businelle, PhD, the mHealth SR works with SCC researchers to create innovative web- and mobile- based applications that identify and intervene upon environmental, cognitive, affective, physiological and behavioral antecedents of risk factors (e.g., smoking, heavy alcohol use, obesity, medication non-adherence) linked to cancer (primary, secondary and tertiary prevention). Applications are developed using state-of-the-science cross-platform design instruments that facilitate data capture in real time in real-life environments using a wide range of devices and technologies (e.g., smartphone based self-report assessments, wearable activity monitors, global positioning data, other Bluetooth enabled devices). Shared Resource staff and leadership employ their expertise in the development and management of multiple mHealth studies, cross-platform programming and the integration of multiple data streams with automated decision rules to create automated, dynamically tailored and adaptive interventions. Leveraging this specialized set of skills, technical knowledge and SCC infrastructure, the mHealth SR enables rapid translation of innovative research ideas into cost-effective and highly disseminable applications. The mHealth SR currently occupies 620 sf. (out of a total of 18,809 sf. of SCC-designated space) on the 4th floor of University Research Park (URP) Building Four. This URP space also houses the SCC's Cancer Prevention and Control program. The SCC established the mHealth SR in November 2015 in order to enhance novel methods for community outreach and engagement and to address the needs of underserved populations in the SCC catchment area. This investment is in response to a 2014 External Advisory Board recommendation to establish a shared resource that would allow for tailored data gathering and intervention development. Since opening the mHealth SR has contributed its technical services and expertise to three NIH-funded studies, 12 grant proposals currently under review at federal granting agencies, and eight pilot studies. Thus, there is a real need and interest among SCC members to employ mobile applications to further their research, and it is anticipated that the utilization of this new Shared Resource will continue to grow.